Faction High
by miaa7766
Summary: Tris has transferred to divergent high from Washington to Chicago. Her dad is very high in the government while her mom is a very famous actress/singer. Fourtris
1. Chapter 1 Faction high

Chapter 1

Tris POV

'Beep' 'Beep'

'uggghhhh' I slammed my hand on my alarm. I think I did it too hard cause it started making weird noises. 'not again' I thought, that's the third time this month.

Today I was starting at Faction High a private fancy high school and middle school. We recently moved from Washington D.C. to Chicago. And when I mean 'we' I mean me and Percy my younger brother. So let me tell you about my big family, lets start with my parents, my dad Andrew Prior works high in the government when I mean high, I mean like president wise. He works with Marcus Eaton we kinda consider him as family. My father used to do professional Soccer when he was in college so he's pretty good. So back to the point ,my mother Natalie Prior is a famous actor and singer. So my family is like pretty rich there's always paparazzi where ever we go.

I have 7 siblings including me I have 5 brothers and 1 older sister. From my brothers we have Charlie who's 24 and the oldest in the family he goes to Harvard and he plays professional football.

After that we have Mathew ,Matt for short , who's 23 he goes to Yale and does Professional soccer like my dad.

Then my older sister, Sydney, but I call her Syd she is 22 she does running like me she goes to a university in England.

Then we have Ezra my brother he is 21 and goes to M.I.T.T to become and engineer and to work in Google and he does basketball for fun. My family likes doing sports.

Then we have Caleb who is 20 and goes to U.C.L.A and does lacrosse and wants to become a scientist he's the nerd in our family.

Then we have me Beatrice, Tris for short I am 18 and in my senior year I do running ,cheerleading ,soccer ,swimming ,and lacrosse. I love sports.

Then we go to Percy the youngest he is 14 and starting his freshman year he does soccer. That's the prior family.

That's my family my parents are never home so its just me and my brother Percy at the house with the maids and our butler Sebastian. He usually takes us around.

My brother Percy came to my room to tell me to hurry I hate so muck but he just that cuteness. I get a text from Christina, she's been my best friend since kindergarten well she's been my only friend here in Chicago. She said she wants me to meet her friends.

'meet me at the front of the school with will ' Christina

'kk c ya' me

Will is Christina's boyfriend for like 5 years. I've only met him once over Skype but he seems chill. I get ready by taking a hot shower than I change into black skinny jeans and a red flowy shirt and some red vans I'm not really a type of fashion person. And then I put my hair in a fishtail braid.

I go downstairs for breakfast, Percy is already there eating some beacon and scrambled eggs. I just take a muffin and some O.J. in the, middle of me eating a delicious muffin I get a text from Christina

'hurry UPPPP!'. I eat my muffin and tell Percy to finish his breakfast. Once were near the door I tell Percy to put on his hood. I do the same and but on some glasses, Percy does the same. Once were out I see the paparazzi asking us crazy questions.

'are you pregnant tris'

' is it true your parents are getting a divorce?'

I just keep going with Percy to my red Ferrari ignoring them.

-page break-

When we get to the big school we make sure not to get caught by the press. We still half an hour till school so I drop of Percy to his classroom


	2. Chapter 2 first day

Chapter 2

Tris Pov

After I dropped off Percy , I went to go search Christina , good thing this school doesn't wear uniforms. Good thing we came yesterday to pick up our schedules I finally got a glimpse of her. 'Chrissy!' I yelled over the loud chatter of other students. I was the only person who called her that Nick name, She turned her head and saw me and yelled 'tttrrrriiissssyyy!' while she ran over to me pushing students to get out of her way , it was kinda funny it was kinda like we haven't seen each others in years maybe centuries.

When she finally managed to get close to me she gave me a large bear hug it practically squeezed out all the air out of me when a tan skinned guy came to take away Chris.

And held his hand out for me to shake 'I'm Uriah the most handsomest out of all the group' said Uriah, but it was kinda true he was kind of handsome he had muscles but I kinda wanna stick friends with him.

'I'm tris I'm kinda new here to this school and if you're going to ask how I know Chris we are friends since kindergarten but I moved away but we still see each other' I said as polite as I can. Behind I saw will smiling at me, I ran to hug him for the first time instead of skyping him. He seemed stiff at first then relaxed and hugged me. When we broke apart he said ' hey tris its a pleasure meeting you for real'

'me too' I noticed a few people behind him with confused faces like 'who the hell is she' faces. I walked over there and waved at them 'hi I'm tris I'm one of Chris's good friends. And you guys are?' before they could say anything Chris came over and said ' this is Zeke Uriah's older brother' they kinda looked identical. but he seemed taller and more muscular I would like to just be friends I'm not looking for a boyfriends now because they only date me cause of my money or others things. 'this is Shauna Zeke's girlfriend' she has black hair and green she's really pretty. 'hi'. 'this is Marlene Uriah's girlfriend' I knew he had a girlfriend. 'hello'. Then we have Al , Lynn , Peter, and Four.' I waved to them but the only one that had my attention was Four he wore a tight shirt that you can see his abs and biceps. What is it with me and muscles. Stop thinking it he probably has a girlfriend.

Chris took my schedule from my hands and read it out loud.

**First Period: Gym-Coach Amar**

**Second Period: Study hall**

**Third Period: AP Science- **

**Fourth Period: LUNCH**

**Fifth Period: AP Language **

**Sixth Period: Music-Mrs. Tori Wu**

**Seventh Period: Soccer**

**Eighth Period: Cheerleading- Coach Lauren**

'why so many periods' asks Chris.

'I don't know probably because I love sports' I said I also have to try out for the lacrosse team,

'anyway we have the same classes except study hall'

After that the bell rang, the rest and I went to get ready for gym. We spilt up to go to the locker rooms. I put on a bright pink sports bra with running shorts and some Nikes. When I got out all the guys stopped and watched ,some cat called and made wolf noises. I blushed a little while I ran to catch up with the rest.

Over the summer I grew curves and got a bigger chest and I became much taller. When I saw the gang I ran over I was about to say hi when all the guys stopped and looked at me for quite a while. Finally Zeke spoke up saying 'wow tris you look hot' he said while scratching behind his head. Because of this he earned a slap at the back of his head from Shauna , Marlene did the same to Uriah and Al. 'ooww they said altogether. I laughed at this , then I spotted Percy he's kinda the same height as me by a few inches. 'hey Percy!' I screamed he turned around and ran toward me with.A couple of his friends came over with wide eyes probably staring at my body. 'my heads up here boys' I said sarcastily. They blushed after looking at my bottom half. 'so guys I was thinking we should have a party at my house you could invite some friends Percy ill invite the school. Hey can you guys help me announce it?' Uriah said sure. But I know a faster way' he ran off to the coach and said some stuff and he nodded. He came back with a microphone and turned on the speaker and said' guys party at tris's place he stopped and asked my address I told him and he shouted to everyone . I'm pretty sure everyone heard him from inside also. After his announcement I thanked him.

**OKAY GUYS IM GOING TO POST 2 CHAPTS TOMMOROW BYE PLEASE WAIT TILL TOMMOROW LOVE YA -DIVERGENTLOVER**


	3. Chapter 3 school

Chapter 2

Tris Pov

After I dropped off Percy , I went to go search Christina , good thing this school doesn't wear uniforms. Good thing we came yesterday to pick up our schedules I finally got a glimpse of her. 'Chrissy!' I yelled over the loud chatter of other students. I was the only person who called her that Nick name, She turned her head and saw me and yelled 'tttrrrriiissssyyy!' while she ran over to me pushing students to get out of her way , it was kinda funny it was kinda like we haven't seen each others in years maybe centuries.

When she finally managed to get close to me she gave me a large bear hug it practically squeezed out all the air out of me when a tan skinned guy came to take away Chris.

And held his hand out for me to shake 'I'm Uriah the most handsomest out of all the group' said Uriah, but it was kinda true he was kind of handsome he had muscles but I kinda wanna stick friends with him.

'I'm tris I'm kinda new here to this school and if you're going to ask how I know Chris we are friends since kindergarten but I moved away but we still see each other' I said as polite as I can. Behind I saw will smiling at me, I ran to hug him for the first time instead of skyping him. He seemed stiff at first then relaxed and hugged me. When we broke apart he said ' hey tris its a pleasure meeting you for real'

'me too' I noticed a few people behind him with confused faces like 'who the hell is she' faces. I walked over there and waved at them 'hi I'm tris I'm one of Chris's good friends. And you guys are?' before they could say anything Chris came over and said ' this is Zeke Uriah's older brother' they kinda looked identical. but he seemed taller and more muscular I would like to just be friends I'm not looking for a boyfriends now because they only date me cause of my money or others things. 'this is Shauna Zeke's girlfriend' she has black hair and green she's really pretty. 'hi'. 'this is Marlene Uriah's girlfriend' I knew he had a girlfriend. 'hello'. Then we have Al , Lynn , Peter, and Four.' I waved to them but the only one that had my attention was Four he wore a tight shirt that you can see his abs and biceps. What is it with me and muscles. Stop thinking it he probably has a girlfriend.

Chris took my schedule from my hands and read it out loud.

**First Period: Gym-Coach Amar**

**Second Period: Study hall**

**Third Period: AP Science- **

**Fourth Period: LUNCH**

**Fifth Period: AP Language **

**Sixth Period: Music-Mrs. Tori Wu**

**Seventh Period: Soccer**

**Eighth Period: Cheerleading- Coach Lauren**

'why so many periods' asks Chris.

'I don't know probably because I love sports' I said I also have to try out for the lacrosse team,

'anyway we have the same classes except study hall'

After that the bell rang, the rest and I went to get ready for gym. We spilt up to go to the locker rooms. I put on a bright pink sports bra with running shorts and some Nikes. When I got out all the guys stopped and watched ,some cat called and made wolf noises. I blushed a little while I ran to catch up with the rest.

Over the summer I grew curves and got a bigger chest and I became much taller. When I saw the gang I ran over I was about to say hi when all the guys stopped and looked at me for quite a while. Finally Zeke spoke up saying 'wow tris you look hot' he said while scratching behind his head. Because of this he earned a slap at the back of his head from Shauna , Marlene did the same to Uriah and Al. 'ooww they said altogether. I laughed at this , then I spotted Percy he's kinda the same height as me by a few inches. 'hey Percy!' I screamed he turned around and ran toward me with.A couple of his friends came over with wide eyes probably staring at my body. 'my heads up here boys' I said sarcastily. They blushed after looking at my bottom half. 'so guys I was thinking we should have a party at my house you could invite some friends Percy ill invite the school. Hey can you guys help me announce it?' Uriah said sure. But I know a faster way' he ran off to the coach and said some stuff and he nodded. He came back with a microphone and turned on the speaker and said' guys party at tris's place he stopped and asked my address I told him and he shouted to everyone . I'm pretty sure everyone heard him from inside also. After his announcement I thanked him.

**OKAY GUYS IM GOING TO POST 2 CHAPTS TOMMOROW BYE PLEASE WAIT TILL TOMMOROW LOVE YA -DIVERGENTLOVER**


End file.
